I Broke Down the Walls
by RainbowSolitaire
Summary: A Son of the Sea, and a Daughter of the Sun; Their powers will bind together as one. Their hearts tie together in a huge knot; Their choice to destroy Kronos, or the ones that he fought.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER –** _I don't own Percy Jackson, nor will I ever. That's why I'm writing fanfiction about it._

* * *

**Introduction**

My Mother always told me that the path to true love could never be planned out by anyone.

She was wrong.

Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this at this very moment. I had always known who I was destined to be with. Thanks to some crazy prophecy that my Father had, I didn't have to lift a finger in the department of true love.

Let me introduce myself to all of you. My name is Andromeda Claire Jameson, and my Dad is Apollo, the god of the sun. And of light. And of music. And of archery. And a whole bunch of other stuff, but that's not important right now. This is my story to tell. A story of adventure, hurt, mushy romance, some totally kick-ass fighting moves, and of course, the best boyfriend in the world.

But I can't just skip to the end; that wouldn't be any fun.

All great stories have a beginning, and this is where my beginning is.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far! And yes, I know, really vague, but it's a start!**


	2. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER –** _I don't own Percy Jackson. And yes, you still cannot sue my ass for all that I'm worth. But...Logan Lerman is quite hot. Surely, you all agree, that's a reason for wanting to own Percy Jackson?_

**Chapter One**

_The Beginning_

"Bye, Dad. Be seeing you." I smiled, giving him one of the biggest hugs that I could muster up. Times were rare when I got the urge to get up this early, so I didn't really see my Dad that much. I had to admit, though, it was better than when some other kids got to see their godly parents. Apollo's kids had the chance to see him every day; they were just too lazy to get up early enough.

_"Ut sol solis orior oriri ortus iterum, _Andie. Be seeing you." He gave me one of his infinite-watt grins and climbed back into his convertible. "Tell the boys not to set things aflame, alright?" I gave him a salute, and with that, he was gone; leaving a trail of flames behind him.

"_Ut sol solis orior oriri ortus iterum." _I said to myself and laughed. It means, 'When the sun rises again' in Latin. One of my favorite things to say when I missed my Dad. It reminded me that no matter what happened, I would always be able to see him the next day.

"Was that...Apollo?" I heard a voice say behind me. "Well...that's a stupid question. He took off in a convertible with a flames following him. Of course it was Apollo."

I laughed and turned around. "You got that ri-" I stopped and stared for a few minutes. "You're...Perseus Jackson..." My eyes looked him up and down a few times. jet black hair, sea-green eyes, and decked out in a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue pajama bottoms. He was _most definitely_ the Son of Poseidon.

"People think it's Percival." He laughed, walking closer towards me. "But yeah. You can call me Percy."

"I'm Andromeda. Andromeda Jameson. Andra, Addy, Andie, Anne, AJ...it goes on."

"Cool." He nodded. To think: this was the guy that I shared The Connection with. This was the child of the Big Three that's polar opposite powers to mine could fuse together and make some sort of incredible force. One that could defeat anything. I also shared an empathy link with him, but that was totally beside the point. That would come in later."So...what brings you here at this time of day?"

"I should ask you the same question." I continued to walk down the beach, and he followed me. "I was saying hi to my Dad. I just needed some help with stuff."

"Oh." Percy replied awkwardly, searching in the pocket of his pajama bottoms for something; or at least it looked like that. "I was just going to go for a swim. I needed to think."

"At four in the morning, you're going for a swim?" She laughed, looking at him. "A bit early, isn't it?"

"Hey, I'm the Son of Poseidon! I can go swimming when I want to." He said in a proud, but joking tone. Huh. I liked him. Very good sense of humor.

"And I'm the Daughter of Apollo! I can...set trees on fire when I want to!" I laughed, snapping my fingers. Actually, I did. I saw Percy stare at it in awe, and I snapped my fingers again, making the flames disappear.

"Woah! That's so cool! All I can do is get things covered in water..." He ran his hand through his hair, pulling a grin.

"You're more powerful than you think you are, Percy. Believe me." We were at the end of the beach, so I decided to walk back to the other end. "You're a child of the Big Three. You're stronger, faster, and way more powerful than the other demigods."

"You believe that crap?" He rolled his eyes, burying his feet in the sand. He sat down and looked out at the ocean. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a loser. I have ADHD, and dyslexia. I keep getting kicked out of school. Six schools in six years. I'm one of those 'delinquent troubled kids'."

I sat down next to him. "If it's any consolation, I have those, too; just like all other demigods. ADHD enhances our battle reflexes, and dyslexia makes our brains hard-wired to read Ancient Greek."

"What about the schools?" He curled his knees up to his chest and crossed his elbows over them, resting his head on his arms.

"I got accepted to Andover Phillips Academy in Massachusetts. I love it there; so I try to stay out of trouble. But my powers help me out, so I'm in the clear."

"Oh, yeah? Well, if I'm a child of the oh-so-special Big Three, why can't I stay in one school?" His tone was becoming bitter; as if he hated his godly relations.

"Ask me to recite any piece of writing. Anything at all." I turned so that I was looking straight at him, and I moved his shoulders so that he was in a position to look back at me.

"The first sentence of the Yancy Academy Student Handbook." He looked at me as if I couldn't do it. Hah.

I cleared my throat. "_Here at the Yancy Academy, a school for the unfortunately-mannered, we hope that you will uphold our rules and traditions as they were when this facility was first established in 1956._"

He gaped at me. "No way."

I nodded. "My Dad's the god of the arts. Writing is an art. Ask me to play an instrument."

He looked at me skeptically. Again; hah. "A Gibson Les Paul."

I snapped my fingers, and is appeared in my hands, amp and all.

"With a picture of Michael Phelps on it!"

"Getting specific, are we not?" I snapped my fingers again, and decor of the Olympic champion appeared on the front. "Anything you want me to play?"

"My favorite song."

I paused for a moment until I got the message in my head. Revolution by The Beatles rolled effortlessly off of the guitar. "Now do you know why I can stay in one school?"

Percy nodded slowly, giving me a thumbs up. "Totally." He turned his head to look out at the ocean again. "I've never really been able to sit down on the beach like this before. I mean, my Mom and I would try and go to Montauk every year, but..."

"I know how you feel, believe me. When it came time for school vacations, I would stay there; alone." I fiddled with the sand next to me, tracing some patterns in it. "During the holidays, I felt like I had no one."

"You didn't go to your Mom's house?"

"Nah. Her boyfriend...her boyfriend thinks I'm a freak. Besides, Boston is full of monsters. I can't walk two feet outside of Andover without getting attacked by some crazy thing." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh...that must suck." He tried to sound sympathetic, but I knew that he had never been attacked by a monster alone from that Fury that disguised itself as his teacher, and that Minotaur outside of the Camp's boundary. Granted, it had killed his mother, but still; he had no idea what it was like.

"At times." I shrugged, looking at him. "I've known I was a demigod since I was eight. You've known for a day or two. The more aware you are, the more powerful you become. Because of that, your scent becomes more powerful, which makes you smell more and more like a demigod sandwich to monster."

He shuddered. "Do you know any demigods that have actually...you know...been killed by a monster?"

My fists tightened and my lips went into a thin line. "Yeah." I remembered that day crystal clear. When I reached for her hand to heal her, I couldn't. that was the moment I realized that I couldn't heal anyone that was willing to give up their life. I always asked myself why it hadn't been that took on those monsters instead of Thalia. I could have done something to help her; like Annabeth did. But Luke held me back and told me that he wasn't going to lose all of us in one night. I should have fought him harder than I did. I should have been the one that died instead of Thalia."Yeah, I knew someone."

"Uh...did I say something wrong?" He said tilting his head over to get a better look at my face.

"No, nothing. Sorry." I laughed it off and smiled as best as I could. He nodded considerately and clasped his hands together.

Percy got up and brushed the sand off of him. "You feel like going for a swim?"

"Can't." I shrugged. "Water doesn't like me. Unless you want first-degree burns, I don't suggest that you go swimming with me any time soon."

His face sort of dropped a bit, but he picked his expression up quickly. "Oh, that's fine. You should be getting back to sleep. Someone as pretty as you are needs their rest."

My face flushed, and put my hand out. "Well, why don't you help me up, then?"

He chuckled and pulled me up. The second his hand made contact with mine, our eyes both grew large. It was a shock like electricity, but it had some sort of underlying meaning to it, if you get where I'm going. Being a Child of the Sun, my body temperature was unusually accelerated. Not that many people would touch me because they would start sweating in a matter of moments. But with Percy, his hand was _cold._ Which, I can say, that I really liked a lot. "Sorry...I make people cold. Should have told you that." He said, noticing the shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry...I make people sweat to death. Should have told you that."

* * *

**_Alrighty, so I'm finally out with it! Hope that it wasn't crappy...or too short, for that matter! Review, please!_**


	3. In Which I Explain a Broken Ankle

**DISCLAIMER –** _I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own the glass of lemonade that I'm about to finish drinking._

**Chapter Two**

_In Which I Explain a Broken Ankle  
_

I sang to Thalia's tree.

Well, that was weird. But yes, I actually _sang_ to Thalia's pine tree. People just thought that I sat next to it and played for the whole camp. They didn't know how close Thalia and I had been. I would sit next to the tree every Thursday evening at five o'clock and sing a song that I pick at random. Sometimes, campers would gather around me if they wanted to watch. To me, they were just a bunch of heads.

Today is Thursday at five o'clock in the evening. And I am going to sing a song that I've picked at random. With the snap of my fingers, a harp appeared out of thin air. As did a cello, a violin, and a piano. Who was going to play these instruments, you ask? I was. I can not only play any piece of music even without hearing it prior, I can play the instruments telepathically as well. While I sang my song, the instruments would seemingly "play themselves". I had never done this before, nor had I done any more than two instruments. I hoped it wouldn't get messy. In fact, the only songs I had ever played for Thalia's tree involved me playing a guitar while singing. I had never played instruments telepathically outside of my cabin and in front of a person.

A few people sat Indian-style across from me while I got ready. A few of them were Luke, Silena, Charlie Beckendorf, the Stoll Brothers, and Malcolm from the Athena cabin. I was surprised that he'd come. The Athena campers usually took no part in watching me perform...in fact, most of the time, they ignored me. Probably because of Annabeth. But I'll tell that story later.

All of my half-siblings filed out of my cabin and then ran to sit on the grass. Brothers and sisters that supported you. Awesome.

"What's that over there?" Somehow, I was able to pick out a particular voice above all of the others.

"Oh, Andromeda likes to put on a song or two at this time every week. You should go see, she's very talented." Chiron told the person. "Go on, Percy."

Percy. Just his name made me smile, and just doing that made me feel mushy. I waited until I saw him sit down, and then I closed my eyes and exhaled. With the move of my hand, the harp and the piano began to play simultaneously. Soon after, the cello and the violin joined in.

_Whispering_  
_ Hear the ghosts in the moonlight_  
_ Sorrow doing a new dance_  
_ Through their bone, through their skin_

_ Listening_  
_ To the souls in the fool's night_  
_ Fumbling mutely with their rude hands_  
_ And there's heartache without end_

_ See the father bent in grief_  
_ The mother dressed in mourning_  
_ Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble_  
_ The preacher issues warnings_

_ History_  
_ Little miss didn't do right_  
_ Went and ruined all the true plans_  
_ Such a shame. Such a sin._

_ Mystery_  
_ Home alone on a school night_  
_ Harvest moon over the blue land_  
_ Summer longing on the wind_

_ Had a sweetheart on his knees_  
_ So faithful and adoring_  
_ And he touched me. And I let him love me._  
_ So let that be my story_

_ Listening_  
_ For the hope, for the new life_  
_ Something beautiful, a new chance_  
_ Hear its whispering_  
_ There again_

I snapped and the instruments disappeared. I shot the campers a smile and took a bow. They cleared away in time, obviously to do other things with their friends before it hit curfew.

"That song's from a Broadway musical, right?" Percy walked up to me when I turned around to back to my cabin. "I remember hearing something about it when my Mom was watching the Tony's a few years ago."

I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear and grinned. "Yeah! It's from Spring Awakening. I've seen it three times." So, there I was, standing awkwardly, grinning up at Percy, who kind of seemed just as awkward as I was. "You live around here, right? In Manhattan?"

"Yep. The city is...interesting, to put it lightly." He laughed. "We can walk around if you want to...standing here is kind of restricted."

"Okay." I didn't know where I was walking to, but I guess I was walking somewhere. "How's camp going for you?"

"It's nice." I could tell that something extra was on his mind, but I couldn't tell just what it was. "I just thought that I'd have...you know, more people to talk to." I knew what he was getting at. Lots of people here didn't know exactly _what_ to think of him. He was the Son of Poseidon; what else is there to say about it? The Ares cabin took it upon themselves to poke fun at him because he wasn't exactly the most outgoing guy, but so what? Then again, the Ares cabin kinda took it upon themselves to poke fun at _everyone._ A psychological study would award the compulsive trait to always make fun of people to insecurity. But actually, they were just...mean. I've heard that Ares is a pretty hot-headed person, and he's a god, so there _is_ no way of giving him an accurate psychological study. I also kind of figured that it was because he saw all the other cabins have so many kids in them, and he was the only one living in his. He had to eat alone, he had no one to really talk to at night when he was bored, and stuff like that.

"Trust me, too many siblings is too many siblings." I shrugged. "I've got sixteen siblings in that cabin. _Sixteen._ And those are just the demigods with powers like mine, and the ones that have been discovered. I've probably got about a billion other ones on the planet!" Children of Apollo could be recognized by only their blue eyes or their blonde hair. Some demigods have both his blue eyes and blonde hair, so they're easy to pick out. Some of them could be revolutionary doctors, incredibly talented musicians, best-selling authors, or maybe even renowned painters. Tom Fletcher (in no relation to Lee Fletcher, my other half-brother) is the second leading front-man of McFly, a band from England. They broke a Beatles world record for youngest band to have a debut album at number one, and Tom is an amazing artist. He's only got the blonde hair, but he's easily recognizable as a child of Apollo. More commonly known, Taylor Swift, one of the most successful musicians on the planet right now, has blonde hair and blue eyes. You wouldn't even have to look twice at her to know that she's a demigod daughter of Apollo. Demigods don't have to have supernatural powers; they can just be really good at something that their godly parent is known to represent.

"Oh." The look on his face was a cross between speechless and flustered. I didn't blame him for that small response; I was really intense sometimes. His mouth was open like he was going to say something, but he never did.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, looking down at my feet. "I do that sometimes." I looked up at him and found him staring at me...well, that wasn't weird _at all_...

"That's okay..." He was still staring at me. "Has anyone told you that your eyes are the color of the ocean? Kind of like the Bahamas, where the water there is a really clear blue..."

"Oh." Now I was the one giving the small responses. My face flushed bright red, and I tried to laugh it off. Wasn't working. "You're the first."

"Now it's my turn to apologize." He chuckled nervously, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's the ADHD."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Grover said, jumping in between us. "I see that you two have met!" Cheeky as he was, Grover knew how important us meeting each other was. Last year, he promised me that the next time he'd be back at Camp Half-Blood was with Percy. Then, three days ago, my empathy link turned on. My Dad told me that it would only turn on when Percy became aware of the fact that he was a demigod.

"We did." I laughed, keeping my gaze tied with Percy's. I didn't need my empathy link to tell that we were thinking the same thing. _Grover, go away._ Instead, Grover walked in between us, putting his arms around our shoulders.

"Did you hear about the Capture the Flag game tomorrow?"

"Capture the Flag? Here?" Percy's tone was disbelieving; I didn't blame him. Capture the Flag was the kind of game you would play in P.E. class, not a camp for demigods.

"You can use weapons, armor, magical item, powers; everything." I explained.

"_Weapons?_ Can't you get-" Percy's blue eyes grew larger and his mouth opened a little bit.

"Killed? Nope. Can't get maimed, either. Against the rules." Grover shrugged. "But you _can_ get injured enough to spend a week or two in the infirmary. Andra broke the ankle of some Ares kid last month. It's still healing."

"You broke the ankle of an Ares camper?" Percy looked me up and down with a crooked smile on his face."But isn't Ares, like, the god of war or something like that?"

"And the god of blood lust. And slaughter. And possibly murder." I nodded, copying his crooked smile. "He was asking for it."

"What could he have possibly done to provoke such fury from the enigma that is Andromeda Jameson?" Percy laughed.

My face turned red when I actually realized why I had broken his ankle in the first place. "He was flirting with me." I looked down; completely embarrassed. I think the main reason I was embarrassed was because that pretty much told Percy that I was antisocial toward guys. Fan-fricken-tastic.

"When I told you that you were pretty yesterday...does that account for flirting? And if it does...should I be running?" He laughed.

* * *

**_HOLY BALLS._ I haven't updated in forever. And when I say forever, I mean it. Actually, I've had this chapter in the works for about two months, which is heartily pathetic. I forgot about it. Yep, I did. Actually, I only started working on it again yesterday. I opened it and I had just the first few lines typed up. Now that it's summer and I have nothing to do because I'm antisocial, I'm going to _TRY_ and update this fic as much as I can. My air conditioner has also conked out, which means that I can do almost nothing to stay cool except stay stationery and/or stick my head in the I think that I'm going to be writing frequently. :P haha Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	4. In Which I Lose

_**DISCLAIMER -** I don't own Percy Jackson in any way, shape, form, or liquid...erm...uh...no comment on the liquid bit. _

**Chapter Three**

_In Which I Lose_

I liked to win.

I hated to lose.

Actually, I think that I hated to lose _more_ than I liked to win, which didn't make much sense at all. I don't even think it made sense to me, so we'll leave it at that.

"Andra, take Percy with you. He can help." Luke put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nice one, Luke!" I laughed nervously. He shook his head and shrugged innocently. My jaw dropped. "LUKE!" I mean, yeah, Percy was nice, but he wasn't qualified to capture the flag, especially if Annabeth was guarding it. And no, I wasn't being mean.

I was being realistic.

"Give the kid some training, Human Torch." He shot me a grin. "Who knows, maybe he'll be pretty good."

"Luke Castellan," I shook my head, sighing.

"Yeah?"

"You suck." We both laughed and I went to find Percy. He was talking to Charlie, and by the sound of it, they seemed to be getting on really well. I pulled him aside and told him what the plan was to get the flag.

"Sounds fun." He nodded, smiling. We heard the horn blow for us to get in our positions, and Luke signaled for us to go. I helped him get through the waves of campers coming at us, and we snuck into the forest. Through the trees, I saw the flag, and I beckoned for Percy to hide behind a tree while I looked for guards.

There weren't any.

I thought they must have been trying something new, but Percy went on ahead to grab the flag. "Percy! What are you doing?" I hissed, trying to pull him back by his sleeve.

"What does it look like? I'm getting the flag! It's completely unguarded!" He said back, yanking his arm away. I groaned and followed closely behind him, trying not to make any noise.

We got to the flag and each reached out a hand to grab it. For a few moments, I thought that it would actually work. Well, I was damn wrong.

Annabeth and Clarisse jumped down from the trees and pulled out their swords. Percy and I stood back to back, thinking of how we were going to handle this.

"Wish you waited?" I asked him, looking around us.

"Yep." He sighed. "Got a plan?"

"Hell no." I exhaled, laughing.

"Ready to crash and burn, Jameson?" Annabeth smirked. She pointed her sword at me.

"I've got the twig, Annabeth!" Clarisse said.

"Hey! I am _not_ a twig!" Percy retorted, swinging at her.

I started attacking Annabeth while I heard the sound of Clarisse cutting into Percy. I could tell he was in pain, but he kept on fighting until she kicked him down. "Percy!"

"Here..." He groaned, tossing me his sword. I took it and began to duel both Clarisse and Annabeth.

"The big one is coming up behind you!" I heard a voice shout in my head, making me turn around just in time.

"Dad, that's cheating." I said out loud, laughing.

"Come on, Kiddo. I was bored." He chuckled. "Duck!"

Annabeth's sword came right over my head. Man, my Dad is AWESOME. A few minutes later, Percy took his sword out of my hand and knocked Clarisse down. He smacked her helmet with the hilt of his sword and knocked her out.

I wondered how he got his strength back and healed his cuts, but then I saw that he was soaking wet. Duh. Water + Son of Poseidon = cool shit.

I finally knocked Annabeth's sword out of her hand and pushed her down. I was never able to beat Annabeth in a battle until today.

As soon as I knew it, Percy lifted the flag up above his head in victory. My teammates carried him on their shoulders, and for a while, I wasn't able to understand what was happening. Then I reralized that I wasn't up on their shoulders with Percy.

I took on two of the most experienced fighters in the camp! AT THE SAME TIME. I did the work! He gets thrown down in the middle of the battle, touches water and suddenly becomes the hero of the team. Unbelievable.

If you think I'm being selfish, try and be me for a second. I do all the work and someone else gets the credit. Not only is it unfair, it's plain frustrating.

After we were done celebrating, Grover caught me before I went into the cabin. "Hey, Andra! Pretty cool how Percy got the flag today, eh? And after his first try!"

"Yeah. It was." I got as far as opening the door when Percy ran up to us.

"I didn't see you at the bonfire, Andra! You missed out on a lot of fun." He was all smiles.

"Grover, please tell your friend Perseus that I didn't feel like going." I said coldly, trying to walk into my cabin.

"Uh...she wants me to tell-"

"I know what she said, Grover. I was there." He said calmly, looking at me. "What did I do?"

"Oh, you know exactly what you did." I was inside the doorframe. "I did all the work in that battle. All you did was clock Clarisse over the head with your sword and steal the flag."

With that, I shut the door in his face.

* * *

**Alrighty...yeah...I totally broke my promise. And I'm really sorry about it...it's just that someone offered to be my beta reader, and I PM'ed them about it weeks ago, but they never responded...So I wasn't sure whether or not to go along with this chapter because I didn't know if I was going to lose readers because it was crap or whatever. BUT...I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. Just please one that won't make me wait over a month for a reply; please! Just leave your thoughts in the reviews and add something if you want to be my beta! Respond ASAP! :D**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
